


Bunny Boy

by CrimzonChyld



Series: Domesticated [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunny Suit, Curtain Fic, Easter, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sex Toys, Slash, Vibrator, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzonChyld/pseuds/CrimzonChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>A hate/love relationship develops between Sam and Easter in just a few hours.</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>Oh, and it case you're wondering it's <i>NOT</i> a furry fic.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> **Like I said, I hadn't planned for these to be holiday themed but well . . .**   
>  **Happy Easter!**   
>  **I do not own nor am I affiliated with Supernatural, WB, CW, Kripke Enterprises, actors, or other affiliates there of. No profit is being made from this.**

"No, Dean," Sam insisted, almost desperately into his cell phone. "I'm fine I don't need you to pick me up . . . No, it's okay, you don't have to . . . . Dean, I don't - dammit!"

Sam stared morosely at his phone, Dean had abruptly hung up on him after insisting on coming to pick him up from work, just like he did almost every single day. Okay, not even almost, it _was_ every single day. So of course he would come today, Sam shouldn't have tried to convince him otherwise. It had only made Dean suspicious.

Sam pocketed his cell and glared at the monstrosity before him. He didn't mind having a "real" job, he really didn't. Maybe he didn't exactly enjoy working electronics in a department store but he didn't mind it. It was just a job. Something to pay the bills until he figured out what he really wanted to do with his life.

When he did figure it out he was going to make damn sure it had nothing to do with parading around in an embarrassing costume.

With a huff, Sam pulled the blue (at least it wasn't pink) bunny costume from the hanger in front of him. Just his luck that he would be chosen for Easter Bunny duty, giving out plastic eggs to the children in the store, posing for pictures, pretending not to want to strangle the kids who would surely kick him in the shins or scream at the site of him.

He had been so certain that he was much too tall for any stupid suit but oh, no, it was going to fit just fine.

Awesome.

At least it included a big bunny head he could hide behind.

He was fairly sure he hated Easter.

A few hours later, at the end of his shift, he headed towards the break room, ready to get out of the stifling suit. It was damn hot in the thing and standing in the front of the store with the huge windows letting in the bright, bright sunlight was not helping.

Before reaching the break room, he broke decorum and took off the head and took a huge breath of fresh air. If he broke some kid's heart by dispelling the illusion that he was, in fact, the Easter Bunny, too bad. He wasn't willing to suffocate for the cause. He was anxious to get out of the suit before Dean showed up.

Sam found out though, even without hunting, Winchester luck never changed.

As soon as he took the head of the suit off and headed for the stairs to the break room, he was stopped by the sound of hysterical laughter behind him. Sam closed his eyes, he'd know that laughter anywhere. He turned slowly and saw his brother just a few feet away, he'd had to have just showed up at the store since Sam hadn't seen him before. Currently, Dean was doubled over, clutching his stomach as he laughed, all but pointing at Sam.

Sam's chin jutted out and he walked over to Dean who had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"Something funny, Dean?" Sam asked his brother.

"Dude," Dean gasped out, "have you _seen_ yourself?"

Sam sighed, yes he'd seen himself and if it was Dean parading around in a big blue bunny suit he doubted that he'd be able to quell his own laughter. Still, that wasn't the point. The point was that _Sam_ was in the suit and _Dean_ was laughing at him and after nearly asphyxiating the last few hours, Sam was _not_ in the mood.

Sam spun around and marched towards the stairs, head held high. This only seemed to make Dean laugh even harder.

Sam turned around again and hissed, "Keep it up and you won't be getting any for a week."

As Sam headed once again for the stairs, he noted with a small amount of satisfaction, the laughing had ceased.

Ten minutes later, Sam was sliding into the Impala where Dean was waiting for him.

"Hey bunny boy," Dean snickered.

"Not one more word," Sam said through clenched teeth.

"Aw, whasamatter, Sammy?" Dean grinned, pulling out of the parking lot, "Have some trouble laying your eggs?"

"I swear to God, Dean . . ."

Laying a hand on Sam's thigh, Dean said, "Don't get your cotton tail in a knot . . ."

Sam took Dean's hand and placed it back on the wheel, " _Two_ weeks, Dean."

Dean make a disbelieving noise, "Oh c'mon Sam, that's not exactly fair . . . besides, I got you a present."

Sam glared at Dean suspiciously, Dean didn't look at him but said, "It's in the glove compartment."

Sam cautiously opened the glove compartment and withdrew the medium-sized velvet covered box. He opened it with a frown and stared at the contents.

"Dean," Sam said slowly, "this isn't . . . I mean, is this -"

"Consider it your Easter egg," Dean smirked.

Thirty minutes later, Sam lay naked and moaning in bed while Dean turned up the dial on the remote control vibrating egg that was buried in his ass.

If he'd had the ability to form coherent thoughts, he might have realized that perhaps he didn't hate Easter after all.

In fact, maybe Easter was fucking _awesome_.


End file.
